nardonefandomcom-20200214-history
New California Republic (Fallout Alternate History)
The New California Republic (NCR) is a federal republic founded in the post-war region of New California as a union of five states. Its foundation is based upon the values of the old world: democracy, liberty, and the rule of law in order to make the wasteland a better place. This foundation, at least in its early days, allowed the Republic to restore general order in much of New California, improve development of infrastructure and economic systems, and establish a basic common peace between peoples under their rule, which allowed them to become a powerful force in the West. However, political assassinations, wars and widespread corruption have lowered the NCR's image among both its citizens and its neighbours. The modern NCR was founded when the five settlements of the New California Trial Council established by Shady Sands ratified the Constitution of the New California Republic in 2189. It was a federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, the Hub, and Dayglow. History Background The roots of the New California Republic lie in farming village of Shady Sands, populated by descendants of the people who emerged from Vault 15. Following the death of the Master at the hands of the Vault Dweller, Shady Sands continued to grow and trade relations between it and surrounding communities blossomed until they replaced the Hub as the region's most influential area. Shady Sands' leader Aradesh proposed the New California Republic in 2185, and a council was formed from representatives of five of the largest neighbouring communities in 2186 in order to negotiate a constitution and facilitate a transition into a unified state. After three years of debate and constitution revisions, the New California Trial Council's final revision of the constitution came into effect and the New California Republic was officially declared on August 15, 2189, ushering in what is commonly referred to by New California scholars as the First Republic. First Republic The First Republic (a scholarly term, not a designation used by the NCR government) began its life under the presidency of Aradesh, who was unanimously elected by the Trial Council. He presided over the new federation which at its infancy, was a nation of five states: Shady Sands, Maxson, Hub, Los Angeles and Dayglow. The ideals of the New California Republic spread rapidly and the morals of the old world made a resurgence in New California. Aradesh continued serving as the nation's president until his retirement in 2199, wherein his vice-president Roberta Dala won the presidential election and was inaugurated as the nation's second president. Aradesh would soon disappear from the NCR along with First Ranger Seth in order to locate the Vault Dweller and his daughter, but they were never heard from again and were declared legally dead by Dala. By 2241, the NCR had elected Joanna Tibbett, a tough, elderly former brahmin herder. By this time, the NCR had established itself as the top regional food power with its vast supply of brahmin as well as a strong competitor in clothing and armour manufacturing from leather. At the same time, Tibbett's administration had begun running a propaganda campaign against Vault City and playing dirty tricks in order to force them to share their advanced medical technology with the NCR, as well as having to deal with squatter towns that had taken up residence out of the ruins of their old vault, Vault 15, which was being used as a staging ground for raids by the New Khans. Thanks to the actions of the Chosen One, the New Khans would be virtually eradicated, allowing the incorporation of Vault 15 into the Republic. However, the regime would face serious instability after the assassination of Vice-President Frank Carlson by an unknown gunman in 2242. The gunman was theorized to be anyone from an assassin from Vault City or New Reno, but without any solid evidence, the trail went cold. Congress had been shaken by his death. and many seats in Congress would be filled by war hawks who demanded retribution for the killing. This was followed by a general shift of the NCR's population towards the right, with resounding support for increased military spending in order to increase security and ramp up the war against the nearby raider groups. Enclave and Brotherhood Wars While the NCR was aware of the Enclave from their proximity to the Republic's northern holdings, they didn't take any action against them in the onset. The Brotherhood of Steel, their then-allies, were not very friendly towards to Enclave so the NCR maintained a pacifist disposition towards them in order to not be dragged into a war. However, with the Chosen One's attack on the Poseidon Oil Rig and the attitude shift in the Republic's population, President Tibbett worked with the Brotherhood of Steel in a joint-invasion of Camp Navarro, which sparked the short Navarro War. There was little taken from Navarro, but While the NCR's holdings in the north would make them aware of the Enclave, initially they would take no action against them. Their then-allies, the Brotherhood of Steel, were not friendly towards the Enclave, and thus the NCR would remain pacifistic towards them for several years. Eventually, in 2246, the NCR would attack with the Brotherhood and eradicate the presence of the Enclave in what became the NCR-Enclave War. The NCR would take little from Navarro other than technology they could not understand and leave the Oil Rig and the main base abandoned. The NCR would continue their war on raiders, nearly eradicating the presence of the Vipers, Jackals and whatever was left of the Khans. The three raiding groups would then flee to the Mojave Wasteland. v Category:Fallout Alternate History Category:Nations (Fallout Alternate History)